Dance to the Finish!
by babyrikuharada
Summary: I&C dance school, is about a group of ordinary people all around Japan. These people around Japan travel all the way to Hokkaido just to attend the dance competition in the hall in the dance school, ‘Seigaku ‘. Only five will pass, and these five, has cha
1. Chapter 1

(1)

**Dance to the Finish Practice One;**

Presenting..

a babyrihong harada, story..

director of Summer School Days.

Thanks to the subs by Mitsuki Subbs! OVA.

Episode One :

Welcome to the School of Artifical Flower Music! (A warm welcome)

Many students from Japan come to take part in this special competition.. Hokkaido, Tokyo, Okinwa, and more..

I, Yukari Sakurno will do my best wih my flute, Spica. I toke part all the way from my school Negai Hozhihara Shiro, I had won the basic scholar ships, now my rare opp is here..

" Wow, so many people.. I wonder how I can find my mates here.. "

I was about to explore, when the Head Principal came to make a speech. She wore spectacles, and was tall and old, big earrings and tall feet.

" Hello students from aboard, it is a great pleasure, for all to take part. "

" This time, the number has been more than we ever predicted, so all of you will be assigned to your own classes, now I read out the names.. "

_**' Ryoma Kimeru - English Class B '**_

_**' Yukari Sakurano - Science Class A '**_

_**' Misako Asuka - Science Class A- '**_

_**' Narusugawa Negima - English Class B '**_

_**' Athha Aya - Articfical & Respect Class C '**_

_**' Merodii Serira - English Class A- '**_

_**' Saionji Seriko - Mathematics Class 24 '**_

Ah.. We were at the school hall, they are gonna talk to us and hand us new handouts for us freshmens in the school.

I was sitted near the door, on the left third row, my pleated skirt was rather untidy, I placed my bagpack which had a kitty picture on it beside me, the principal walked up the stage...

A girl seated beside me, with red short hair, her ears were so pretty like her hair, and her skin was fair, and she wore a white top shirt, and had a pink band over her hand, and her jeans, hands inside the pocket.

She smiled to me, and I did too. The principal began talking. She held the mike and talked about the new term and the game we had to take part in for the year end exams, to get a degree.

Finally she talked the final important part..

" So as students of this school, one player is entitled to four memebers, you will be going through many travelling and practicing to be the top musicians of the school. "

" So now we will hand you your instruments, which is already in your room dorms, and we will hand you a reference book, and a special case of pens, you all will soon need.. "

Everyone took one, and passed it. I looked at the time, the first bell had rang, we were all sent back to our classes, for me it was English. I walk to the room, but couldnt find it, thank goodness, a kind lady helped me.

I took my sit, and laid my bag on the floor, the kind lady turned to be my teacher! She wore white specs, and had brown long hair to her bottom, and wore a top to down red dress, her name was Mrs. Kodoku, and handed us some new things, wristbands for our learning, and a mountain of BOOKS.

I passed it to my partner, she was.. the girl I met at the hall, Misako Asuka, after class, Misako waved to me, as I put my books in the locker. She put her hands behind her, and started asking me..

" Hey, I guess you know me already huh? "

" Yeah, you are so famous in school, so whats up? "

" Well, it may be wierd, but what instrument are you playing? "

" Hm.. Flute, its my best from Spencer Hills. "

" Oh, have you decided on any one to join? "

" Not yet though.. I wonder if I can make it. "

" Can I join? I am a drummer.. "

" Sure. "

We started talking about our music and stuff, and went to the cafeteria for our lunch before the fourth bell, Mr. Sky's class; Maths. I took my tray and the lady gave me potato splat with salad, and greenies, I hate that.

Misako took some cabbages with brown rice, how nice is that anyway? I took a bite on my burrito, when a boy was looking for a sit, he didn't have a worried face or anything, he was kind of cute, with brown hair, and pieced ears, and wore a whole black suit with chains.

I came up to him, and he looked at me with his cutest prince eyes,

" So you wanna sit with us? "

" Uh..kay. " he nodded as I carried his platter.

" I am back, Misako looks like we are having a newbie. "

" Nice doing, hello I am Misako, you are? " she asked the boy as he ate his greenies.

" Athha.. Athha Aya. I play the guitar since fourth grade.. "

" Come and join our team, I am Yukari Sakurano. "

" Fine. "

Finally after all the classes, we were kind of tired, and went to rest in our rooms, Aya's bed was just next door, it was already 5.30pm.

I changed into a Chinese orange type of dress, with white shoes, Aya had his white shirt with black pants, and grey sandals. Misako, her red hair she didnt have the band this time, she had a all blue dress, and white glass shoes.

It was still afternoon, so we were all given free time, till 7.30pm. Me, Misako decided to go and shop for our World Tour concert soon, Aya said he will stay, so that was how it was planned.

We were all living to buy all the clothings, Misako wanted dresses, and I wanted pleated skirts and

pants.

In the end, Misako brought a dress & a sort of a new top and skirt, I brought a black & purple with ribbon dress, and we walked home.

It was already 6.30pm, we spotted Aya drinking a class of orange juice with some babes, Misako yearned to have a swim so I joined, we dive, and I somehow didnt know, I was fine, I was in no where the pool ever had..

It was the deepest depths.. A flower lily laid there, and a picture of a guy and two girls hugging and

smiling. Slowly, white feathers and rain came down the pool, I heard someone calling me..

" Misako? " I called trying to catch my breath.

" Yeah? Are u okay? "

" Yeah..huh.. " I sniffed.

The vice princpal had seek a word with me for what happened, I knocked on his door gently and opening it.

" Mr. Beannie.. what is it..? "

" Have a sit.. what is your name? "

" I.. Yukari Sakurano, sire. "

" You.. seen a photo of Laex, and Seropith, and Sarah did you? "

" Laex? Sero? Sara? "

" They are my children, only they can commuitate with you, Yukari.. besides tht, you saw rose did you? "

" A rose.. I think. "

" I need your help. "


	2. Chapter 2

(2) Dance to the Finish Practice Two;

**(2) Dance to the Finish Practice Two;**

**Episode Two:******

**A new friend.******

**" Haaaaa, " I yawned, as I rise from my large bed, to find a note on my drawer beside my bed, I was in my blue nighties, and the sun was rather not so bright today.. I wonder why.******

**I read the note, it was from Misako's & Aya. I held the note in my hand, reading..******

**' Dear Yukari, ******

**Join us for breakfast at the break fast lounge diner table, it is just beside the junction 'K', Aki got the information that after breakfast which will be 10 plus, we will be practicing our serials signs. See you, till the lilies are bloomed.******

**x; M I S A K O ll & A K I E (: x;******

**I put the note inside my drawer, and changed into my grey jacket, and slip in my sandals, and walked out.******

**" Oh gosh, whats taking her so long, its 9.34am already.. "**

" She will come, Misako. " Aya said.

" Yah, I know. "****

**As I walked into the dining hall, I tried to look, but I didnt find Misako OR Aya, when I heard some voices, and screams..****  
****  
" YUKAAAAAARI! "**

" Hey all, Misako, Aya. "

" I reserved your favorite salad, beans. "

" Thanks, Misako. "

After breakfast, we were all directed to our training classes, three of us were in one class. Our trainer, Mr.Rihanki, wore a jacket and was 9m taller, and has great hair.  
He had a notepad, like a teacher or something, and looked rather stern.

He called one of us..

" Misako, you are first. "

" Yes, sire. "

" First, show us what you got, shooting five cans of empty juice in all five bins, in 15 seconds. "

" Yes, sire. "

Did I mention, Misako fave colour is light pink, and her clothes and shoes plus hair is always perfect, and she even made her own strawberry kiwi lemon lipgloss, and tried on me for sample once, and her music is so HOT, her drumming.

" Pon Free Feat! " - (Misako's Style)

I watched as all the bottles hit in one bin, Misako was in sweat, and her eyes closed, and she was very serious in her music as always,  
But one can wouldnt fit into the last bin,

" 5..4..3.. "

" C'mon, Misako!! " I screamed.

" 2..1.."

" Ha! "

" Excellent, right on time, Misako. "

" Thanks. " Misako said as I passed her some tissues.

" Up next, Aya. "

" What must I do? "

" You will have run 50 laps, and in 10 seconds, get try to get as many buble pearls. "

" Got it. "

" GO! "

I and Misako watched as from the line that Aya ran, and the smoke was still there, he was rather fast for a guitar small boy,

He ran back and forth, we counted..

"40..bottles.. "

" 84..bottles.."

Finally his last lap.. He ran back, just in time, and not once he panted, was he human? I ran up to him and asked him..

" Are you human? "

" Of course, I have this type of laps a zillion times. "

" Wow. "

" H.Principal, what is you have you sent me for? "

A few moments before, Principal Seana, called upon her secretary; Rena.

" Check the info, on this girl.. The girl in grey jacket, Yukari. "

" She is thirteen, and her powers are still unconfirmed.. "

" Interesting.. "

" Now, Miss Yukari, please step up. "

" Yes! "

" Your job is to use your power, and enforce this power out, from this magic books; Lead and Light. "

" GO! "

" Spica Flute! Guide me to this stage. "

" Yes, mistress. "

" Light! I grant you the power and be unchained under your current form, right into me, Yukari.. Now! "

" Wow, amazing, Light! "

" Lead! Lead the way like you used to, not to be trapped in an unclosed book, get out! "

" Great.. "

" How did I pass, Sir? "

" Very well.. "

" Principal, you are saying.. she is the one whom u have been looking for? "

" The one with potential.. Yukari. "

After our tiring training, from running 15 laps, it was finally classes; the eighth bell, it was Music Lessons,

A girl siting beside me, she was the most quiet girl I ever met, she told me her name was Shanena, and she played her piano replay so well,

She had long blonde hair, and was kind of short, she had painted nails, and her lips were real small.

The princpal, called for me in her office... I sat down on the chair after greeting.. I wonder if I did anything wrong..

" Did I do anything wrong? "

" No.. pls sit.. "

" What is it? "

" I heard yesterday, you have survived the crash.. which is good. I want to appoint you a mentor, your music powers are very high and you shouldnt mix with people like Misako even if she is higher than you. "

" What? "

" Meet your new mentor, Zenternal Xeniah. "

" Hi.. " I stammered, and ran off.

" She will be all yours, teach her well.. and ur reward is here.. "

" Thank you, Xerauthia. "

" Now, goes kill her. "

" I will.. "****

****


	3. Chapter 3

(3) Dance to the Finish Practice Three;

(3) Dance to the Finish Practice Three;

Episode Three:

The Getaway Plan.

It's only been two days, and the princpal wants me to leave my friends, not only that.. she even tried to destroy my relationship friendship with Misako & Aya, by badmouthing them.. How could she?

I walked with my sling bag and my cap, to my last period class, Science. Mr. Moore Kelvin, was teaching us, how to disfect a frog.

After class, I walked out of the room without hearing or waiting for my lab partners or anyone.

I silently packed my bag, and as I was about to leave..

" Are you leaving us..? "

" Misako.. please understand.. "

" The princpal huh? You cant believe her! "

" What? "

" Shes..devious! Every strong student is being defeated because she hacked them. "

" What? " I said again.

" I.. dont go! Let's talk later, now let's have some fun watching comedies with Kateline, and Karne. "

We invited Karne and Kate next door, they were playing gamegirl or something.. Kate has long brown hair, while Karn has short brown hair.

We were watching the movie comedy, 'Effloresce Girl II - The stolen storm orphana. ' It was something lyk Nancy Drew mysteries, the movie was the girl called Katena, who uses potions, perfumes and poisons, who finds a mysterious doll house, which became real, and the woman her stepmom, was the murder serial killer.

When we were getting to the exciting part, when Katena almost was about to find out who did it, a knock came, and everyone moaned to have to puase the comedy DVD.

" Awws man! I hate it, " Kate moaned.

" Come on Kate, its just a pause, no deal. " Karn said as she and I opened the door,

" Hello, mind if I get some friends? " Aya said.

" Ooh, its Aya! " I groaned.

Aya was dressed in his green shirt, and his two friends, a guy and a girl. The guy, which was introduced as Ryoma Kimeru, had black hair, and was wearing a white shirt, while the girl, Narusugawa Negima, was tall and had purple streaks.

As we continued our movie, everyone was munching on our cereal cookies, with milk. Oreos, and after the movie ended, we introduced and blah blah, so I popped to Negima,

" Negima? "

" Yes, you are..? "

" Oh, I am new here too; name's Yukari Sakurano.. "

" Ooh, nice. "

" I want you to join my band, do you want? "

" For the contest? Okay! "

" So you are a pianist, Negima? "

" Yes, I love my piano. "

After chatting for several hours, I noticed the time it was late midnight, I didn't get to talk to Ryoma. But he joined our team anyway.

Everyone was back in their respective rooms, and were asleep, I was in my nighties, when I saw a shadow leaping. Was it just me?

I pretended to fall asleep, when I felt myself being dragged, I knew the voices; my new mentor &.. the principal! I wanted to call for help, when I woke up, I found myself in a dark area, it was truck.. the abandoned truck.. I was in sort of a cage bottle, glass, ugh!

Thank goodness, I had my flute with me.. when I wanted to blow it..

" I will have to take that away. " The principal said, as she gave an evilly grin.

" You.. why? "

" Don't have to explain, just want you GONE forever, " My mentor said.

I was thrown down in an unknow place, I needed help so badly and quick!!

" Has anyone seen Yukari? " Kane asked,

Kane was Yukari's magic lap partner, she was a friend not a best, but she was great for one. She asked everyone, and finally ran up to Misako, Karn, Kate, and Aya, Ryoma, Negima.

" Hey all, I cant find Yukari.. her bags are still here.. she was supposed to go for magic class this morning.. "

" Calm down, Kane.. maybe shes in her room? " Misako concluded.

They looked in the room, and the classrooms, and the duty roster room.. libararies, toilets, and gardens..

" She's not in the locker dorm.. " Karn said.

" Neither in the washroom.. " Kate said.

" Not in the magic class, " Kane said.

" Neither in the library. " Misako said.

" Tennis court, she isnt there.. " Ryoma said it with Negima, and Aya.

The girls & guys came to one conclusion.. Misako spoke up, in their presence, she huffed and hawed.

" She is gone, I knew it.. they didnt let her off.. "

" What do you mean? " Ryoma asked.

" It's.. the princpal, and the new mentor, they wanted to trap her powers. "

" Why? " Negima asked with Aya.

" She's strong.. I knew this was all their planning.. "

" We must find her! " Karn, Kate, and Kane said.

" Let's go find her. "

" But where do we start, Kate? "

" Hm.. Kane? " Kate said.

" Yes? "

" You have senses of directions and wind power music dont you? "

" Yeah, I guess I can try.. "

" Lead the way then.. " Misako said.

They all escaped the school, and went searching.. and searching..

" The Light Storage Installation.. " Kane said.

" Let's go hurry! "


	4. Chapter 4

Episode Four:

Episode Four:

A True Voice & Light.

" Urgh? Where am I? "

The bottle has vanished, and I seemed to be in an all dark cave, no lights.. I found a torch and lit it up, I walked to the end of the trail of water flowing when I heard a flute playing..

It was bright light, and a girl with long brown hair, and was wearing a pink dress, playing the flute.. and behind her was a shadow and a vision of a blue & yellow bird, and when I looked at her, I remembered the picture I saw that day, when I almost drowned..

In the pool.. The woman in the picture, one of them was her.. what was she doing here??

" Welcome.. " She said as she stand up and held my hands,

" Hi.. you.. appeared in the picture I saw that day.. and I saw you that day.. "

" Yes, only you can help me.. "

" What do you mean? "

" I am not alive in the real world, all you see is all you have heard and wanted to, ur vice princpal, who is my husband.. he misses me, and I do too.. "

" You are saying, you want me to revive you? "

" Yes.. please.. "

" But I dont know how to do a magic spell yet.. "

" I cannot tell you what words.. but you must find your flute.. inside ur heart, take it all out fill your mind and find your sword. "

" I understand, thank you, I will make my goal.. "

" I shall take my leave. "

" Goodbye.. "

She disappeared into the cave, that was when the shadow of the two birds was seen to be big real birds, and flew just around me, the yellow bird came to me..

" I will be your guide from now on.. when you need me or Ireith, call us this.. "

" What is ur name? "

" I am the yellow bird, Zeraith.. call us; C.E 75.3 "

" Thank you.. but I must find my sword first.. "

Kate, Kane and the others were tired, before entering the finaly doors the entrance, they rested. After few hours, they entered..

" Look! " Karn pointed.

" It's.. Spica..! It's Yukari's Flute! " Aya said.

" She left it here.. "

" Dont worry, Kane.. "

" I know.. "

" I believe she will come for it, using all she has.. " Misako said.

For the night, they created a narrow portal so the next day, they could immediately go in to the cave, they rested inside the portal, eight beds, and everything was there..

" The Bethelna News mustnt' know bout this press.. "

" Let's sleep, Karn. "

" Good night all. " Aya said.

The next morning..

" Finally, Principal.. we have gotten rid of her.. "

" This is ur reward. "

" Thank you. "

" Vice.P! They are doing it.. "

" I know.. I dont believe they can get rid of this dear child, that Nadeshikona has given me, she is the one that can see through the images of my daughter and wife.. "

" We must conduct a search at once.. " Vice.P said.

" Yes, sire.. "

" Urgh..? "

" Princess, hurry wake up, people are hunting! " The blue bird and yellow said.

" Huh? "

" Come on! "

" Arrows, at this time? "

" Yes, please turn them out of this place.. ur friends are searching for you.. "

" I see, okay I will try.. "

" A flashy one.. " The blue bird said.

" She did it! " The birds cheered.

After they were gone, the birds gave me a ride to a place, this place was where.. a beautiful place.. no rain.. no sun.. still it was bright.. and somehow my dirty clothes was different, changing.. into a beautiful gown, a whole white gown, and a sword on the table, several wierd hebrew writtings..

" What is this place? " I asked.

" This is Chronos Palace, The Birds Realm. "

" Beautiful.. waterfalls.. "

" Yes, now you can slowly seek ur own power after you get used to this sword.. "

" Thank you. "

As they were gone, I held the sword in my hands, and breathe in and out. This was rather scary, I just want my friends back and the school.. Not anymore wierd thing..

I felt someone light have been watching me, and I turned around, it was the same lady, she even said my sword's name.

" My sword name is Himiko? "

" Yes, quickly find ur other.. "

And she disappeared in a flash, like smoke...

" We have covered most of the places, Misako.. but we cant find Yukari. "

" Kane, thanks. "

" But you arent giving up are you? " Aya asked.

" I wont. " Misako said.

" The flute, its flying! " Aya pointed.

" It may be a clue, lets follow it! "

" I got it! " Misako said.

The girls and guys followed the flute, and finally it stopped into a bush.. A girl practicing her swordplay, with beautiful white dress, and a white hat.

" That girl.. "

" Spica! " The girl called, it was Yukari.

" Yukari! " Everyone hugged.

" Everyone, you found me. "

" Yukari, we all had a very hard time. "

" Thank you, Misako.. "

" I am here with my two new friends, they are great companions. "

" Who? "

" Watch this, Ire, Zera! "

" Yes, your mistress. "

" Wow, flute birds, and cute too. " Negima said.

" These are my friends.. Kate, Karn, Negima, Ryoma, Misako, Aya.. and.. "

" Whats wrong? " Aya asked.

" Someone is missing! "

" Kane! " Aya shouted.

We all freaked, when words of wisdom came by Zera. I didnt know he had such a wisdom,

" They have captured her, now Princess.. you have found ur weapons, revive Queen Emirin, so she can help us too, then we defeat the evil. "

" That sounds feasible. " We all agreed, and for the nxt five days, we practiced our skills.

Finally, the fourth day came.. The sun setted, and we all were ready for the final return of the titans, of Japan.

" Let's go get them. "


	5. Chapter 5

Episode Five:

Episode Five:

The Revival, and death.

" Good luck, Yukari. "

" Thank you everyone.. I must revive Emi. "

" . . . . "

I dropped my sword and my flute down, everyone was worried, and even my other new friends...

I looked at the rock, and it just broke. It was done, it was broken.. She was revived.. Sir would be happy to see her again,

" Princess, you did it. "

" Thank you everyone.. "

" Emirin.. You are back. " I said as I shook her hands.

" Yes, thank you. I knew you could do it all.. Now.. all of us must set off to find your friend, and also.. my sister.. "

" What? The woman.. is ur sister? " Negima asked.

" Yes, a few years ago, when we were born, Father picked me as the queen, while she was despised, and she killed father.. thats why.. "

" How devious. "

It was late midnight now, so we all decided to sleep in. I woke up, and found Ryoma pondering over some map or notes.. on his hands, I walked to him with a pat.

" Ryo..? "

" Yukari. "

" Arent' u tired? "

" No.. I was just thinking.. over.. what and how we are gonna go there, we need to plan, no time for blunders here. "

" You're right.. have you planned? Do you need help? "

" Sure, sort this up for me, and I will tell you the plan so tomorrow you can tell them. "

" Got it all sort out! Whats the big plan? "

" We will be riding to the roaring seas, then we will be at the Gates of Revolvement, and we will attack sides and here.. and there.. "

I am glad that Ryoma had joined our team, even if he is just a guitar guy, so I started asking him about his past, curiously..

" So Ryoma.. before you joined us.. what were you? "

" I was an ophanage guitar boy, I loved the kids there.. I always played for them and sang, I even met a lovely girl.. Meer. She was kind, but soon died, she was sick.. "

" Meer? "

" Shes' my niece's friend, she was everything to me.. Everything I ever wanted.. I loved her, but now.. "

" I'm so sorry, Ryoma.. "

" No.. "

The next morning arised, and we were all set off, with guns, riffles, and everything. We had problems crossing the seas, so Aya & Misako stayed to gurad, next was Negima & Ryoma, finally we reached the castle, and we walked in.. the doors.. Karn and Kate were still with us.

" Anyone there? " I asked, as I opened the doors.

" You have lots of guts to come here.. " A voice said; I looked behind, it was the two evil girls..

" We have come to take our friend away! " Karn shouted.

" Oh, you mean Kane? I dont know where she is.. Bring her out, Azura. "

" Here. "

" KANE! "

Traumatic.. I was froze, she was lying on the floor.. Kane.. her body slowly vanished into small feathers and flowers, and into snow.. and vanished..

" Kane.. " Karn called.

" Haha, she died.. how sad! " They laughed.

" I wont forgive you!! "

" I will handle, my sister, Yukari handle ur "mentor". " The woman said.

" I will.. "

" I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR HER DEATH THAT YOU DID, AZURA NAGARA! "

" I regret not having to seal you. "

" I WILL BE THE ONE WHO SEAL YOU TONIGHT! "

" Let it all start. "

" Oh my dear sister, you are revived by that sily girl, what a idiot. "

" Father didnt despise you, you looked down at yourself, Laxc. "

" You were the one who ran me down, Queen Emirin. "

" This is getting so bad, should we run? " Karn asked Kate.

" We have to, or we will die. "

" I WONT LET YOU EXIT! " Azura shouted with a bling, and Karn and Kate were gone..

" KARN! KATE! YOU...! "

The final blow, I did to Azura, was a big blow, I forgave her, but I just wanted to get back at my friends.. When I was done, I didnt see Emirin.

I took the button for the extermination nuclear I made with Ryoma last night and clicked at it.

" BOOM. "

" I apologize, everyone. " I whispered as I got out.

" Emirin.. " Everyone gathered around,

" Where is Yukari? " Misako asked.

" She is.. "

" She didnt.. "

" YUKARI! Thank goodness.. "

" Misako, Aya, Negima, Kimeru.. "

" Where is Kane, and Karn.. and Kate? "

" They..re.. dead. "

" What? "

" They were.. killed by those.. "

" But we found Karn, and Kane, and Kate here. " Negima said.

" Huh? " I thought as I looked behind, Kane, Karn and Kate waved.

" Maybe it was all a dream you had.. " Misako said.

" Perhaps you are right, its time to return to school with some good news. "

" Let's all go! " We cheered.


	6. Chapter 6

Episode Six (LAST):

Episode Six (LAST):

Result.

" Vice-Princ.. we have someone you want to see. "

" Yukari, you are back. "

" Emirin! " He shouted as they hugged.

" We will take a move, then! " Misako said.

All of us walked to the cafeteria, and sat at the second table eating, and exchanging emails and stuffs.

Just then, our Admin, Miss Marie Janette, came to our table, dressed in a blue uniform, with tall shoes, and with a smile, she handled us notes.

" Congrats, on getting rank B!! "

" Thank you, Jane! " Negima said, as she flipp all the papers.

" Yukari, you are the Captain now, so in a few years time you will be having training in Mexico, and Paris. "

" So soon?! Tomorrow? "

" Yes, and fast. " The vice.p said.

" Goodbye everyone! " I waved from the jet as I jumped in.

( Two Months Later . . . )

In Paris, esplanade du Trocadéro. - Eiffel Towel  
Time: 2.00am, paristime.

Place: Flower Hacchett de Praries.

" May I have bannana cakes, and some tea please. "

" Sure, Miss Meera. "

Hello, its me, Yukari Sakurano again! It's been only two months, since I finished my trainings in both Mexico & now I am now enjoying school with my friends in WordsWorth Hills, there is always sunshine no hot weather, and we have classrooms with aircons, and we have sort of a computer stuff.. to click.

I even have another name, Meera. My two friends; Stellna, & Stellar, we met in the training, and eventually we were friends.

" So its ur last day here, in this school? " Stellna asked sipping her tea, and reading a copy of ' Sweet Beauty Tips; ' from the newspaper stand she brought.

" Yeah, maybe you guys can come? "

" Us? Why? " Stellar asked.

" To join my team. "

" Hm, consider that yes. " Stellna jumped and danced with Stellar.

" Freaky! " Stellar shouted.

After Geometry class, we all proceeded to pack our bags, and to the jet. Waving our last goodbyes, and farewell, the captain handled me a BIG BOX in pink, I opened it..

" Cards, lovely letters, and roses! "

" Yes, they are from your freshmens' and friends, and admirers. " The captain said.

" Thank you, sire. "

I opened the letters, Lena, Truena, Hart, Trena, Trema, Willma, Hayate and some of the boys from them. I took the red rose, and inside was a small love note; I knew who it is from, I unfolded it, and held the rose up,

It was from Him.. Chaos. Chaos had green hair, and was clumsy but was smart, and had white specs, and was kind of snorty.

My real friends were waiting at the Front Bay, finally! Home at last! I ran down the steps of the bridge, and hugged all of them, Aya, Ryoma sure got much taller!

" Hey all!! I missed all of you so much!! "

" Us too! "

" Oh yeah, almost slipped my mind! These guys will be joining our group, this is Stellna & Stellar. "

" Hello! " Misako waved.

" Hi! " Stellar started chatting with Misako, Negima with Stellna, and Aya.

After a few hours, it was finally dinner; at the Hall. I was picking on the food yet again, my nose is real snotty with the greenies.. when Ryoma came up, with his Nike shirt.

" Hey, still so picky eh? "

" Yeah, totally. "

" So hows ur trip? "

" Great, shopping, camps, case and stuff, very tiring! "

" Thought so. Wanna sit with me and Nene? "

" Sure, it will be great.. since my friends schdule are packed. "

" So hows everything? "

" What do you mean? "

" Like any one likes you? "

" Well, some! "

We chatted and chatted the whole night, and we realized perhaps he can make the best guy friend ever; next to my father.

He's nice, and cute anyway.

Thank you, Ryoma.


End file.
